


Brink of Sanity

by Meandrina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandrina/pseuds/Meandrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione return for their final year at Hogwarts, and face a curious situation neither of them expected. Harry and Ron accompany our heroine but will they stay with her when the tides turn in time? (Seventh year, HB/HG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If he had to take a wild guess, he'd say that the Dark Lord was going to win this war and win it twenty times over. He usually didn't give two shits over the whole Death Eater business and he just couldn't bring himself to care about world domination. All he needed to know was that he'd inherit a gargantuan amount of money when his dear pop decided to do him the favours and his mum would gladly drown her fat tears in her fat glasses of wine. The galleons alone could last the next five centuries or so if one took into account the Malfoys' expensive luxuriant lifestyle and the rising rates of wizarding inflation. Not forgetting the countless family heirlooms, jewellery, scriptures and paintings which could grossly double the galleon count in their vault. (Yes, he had long admitted to himself that it was rather disturbing for him, a direct blood heir, to think along the lines of selling the Malfoy property.)

It was usually times like these and a sight like this that led him to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was, in fact, leagues ahead of these do-gooding losers.

Ronald Weasley had draped one of his baboon arms over the shoulders of what looked to be Hermione Mudblood Granger. He was snorting some sort of powder into his nose and biting off a candy cane, alternating the two acts. He looked like the same blithering idiot he had met six years ago. He noticed that he seemed to have grown around five inches over the summer. This made him think of last week when Aunt Bella had remarked that he had grown exactly five inches since she'd last seen him. Increased height did him a favour as opposed to Weasley whose extra inches were wasted on him. His posture just about painted him a Blood Traitor. Bent neck, sunken chest, hulking shoulders. If it weren't for the List of Europe's Oldest Pureblood Families citing him as one, nobody in their right minds would believe that he was a Pureblood.

His brothers stood nearby; the twins; urging him on. His fat, bulbous mother who looked about ready to explode in her gaudy orange overcoat wagged one meaty finger in front of the youngest Weasley who hadn't yet quite perfected the art of eye rolling. She seemed halfway scared of her mother but was trying to play it off. She had something going on about her, he just couldn't say what. Arthur Weasley stood off to the side admiring his collection of redheads. His permanent smile seemed forced in the dull weather.

Hermione Granger, the smartest stupid Mudblood if there ever was, was doing what she always seemed to be doing, admonishing everyone in that shrieking, high pitched voice of hers. The brown cloud of hair surrounding her head gathered the platform's dust and soot while she swatted at the Weasel's shoulder telling him to grow up. She had done her share of growing up, only discernible in the length of her hair. And yeah, he looked at her chest, there. She looked plain at best what with that overbite, those mud coloured eyes and clothes that he could've sworn were miles out of fashion even in the muggle world.

The star of the show was obviously, Potter. He stood in the middle, hands in pockets, eyes alert, and a grinning mouth. Draco had a habit of trying to see the people that surrounded Harry Potter through Potter's eyes, to perceive what he did, and find out what he saw in them. Befriending a carrot haired clown who introduces him a new world, an irritating girl who could recite all the books from the Hogwarts Library by heart, a supporting family containing an impressive number of redheads that were all similarly deranged, a werewolf who liked to play Professor, an Animagus escapee from Azkaban and of course, a white haired old man with a liking for lemon drops.

No matter how hard he looked he could never understand why Potter hung around them while the rest of the world was tripping over itself to kiss his feet and lick his shoes.

Nor could he understand how these people could even hope at surviving a war, let alone fight one. Order of the Phoenix that they called themselves. It was a joke. He would always choose becoming a Death Eater just to get that badass tattoo and the ability to fly without a broom. And that wicked mask.

He felt his mother's hand on his sleeve

"Something on your mind, Draco?"

"Just calculating the days till the vacation, Mother."

She smiled fondly and laid her delicate hands on his chest.

"You look forward to your father's letters, son. He has plans for you."

He missed a beat at that. Fine Death Eater he was going to make. He realized now, that all he really wanted was, in fact, that tattoo and not the title.

"Plans?" And she decided to inform him  _now?_

"He's going to initiate you at the Ministry, dear."

"Oh." He felt that curious mixture of relief and disappointment.

"He wanted to raise you to be a Death Eater, Draco. I wouldn't allow it. You are a fine, intelligent, sweet boy and first and foremost, a Malfoy. No cause is greater than being a Malfoy. You are to learn the ways of the world, not fight it. You are to carry the legacy of the name."

He held in the urge to snort. He was to do what the Dark Lord fancied him to. His mother could blind herself with the illusion of choice she thought she had in the matter. If he wasn't going to be a Death Eater it was because the Dark Lord didn't imagine him as being one. Again he felt that mixture of relief and disappointment.

He realized she was waiting for his reply. "I'll keep that in mind."

She gave him a tired smile. "It's your last year at Hogwarts. Have a good time and make us proud."

She looked like she wanted to embrace him but was interrupted by the shrill whistle of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. She settled for a one armed hug.

"It's time to go", she sighed, wiping a stray tear. "Oh, Draco you cannot imagine how happy I am. Seeing you here, like this...so grown up and ready to face the world. You don't know how long I've waited for this day. You have a long, bright future ahead of you. Make the right choices and always think of your poor mother."

He glanced at his mother, trying to gauge her emotions. She was a mysterious woman with secrets to rival his father's. As she stood clutching his arm, he wondered what would become of her if he ran far, far away.

"Goodbye, Mother. I'll write to you."

Boarding the train, he gave her one final wave and watched her figure disappear in the billowing steam.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was having a massive headache. She survived through it during breakfast, the forty-five minute trip to the station, the hustle of Platform Nine and Three quarters but she simply couldn't bear it now in the enclosed space of a compartment with one disfigured and babbling Ronald Weasley.

"Yes, I used to think that Slytherins were luckier..I still do you know? I mean just look at that Malfoy. That bloke will never go cold or hungry for the rest of his life...and...and that Flint, he graduated right into his daddy's winemaking business and now he probably just dips one goblet into a barrel and there! All problems gone! Daddy being too busy what with all that death eating to do...and have you  _seen_  Crabbe these days? Met him in the Alley last week. Took up half the alleyway with his size and purchases and his chummy bud Goyle..he is one crazy motherfu-"

"Ron." She pleaded.

"...but I've never gotten any brooms as gifts you know? Like Harry..and that ferret. That's just gotta...a bloke like me...being a Keeper an' all. My old Cleansweep..I still take care of it...I've been secretly borrowing your servicing kit Harry, hope you don't mind, huh? Would've got one myself if I had any galleons to spare... I can just kiss my badge goodbye this year. I don't think we have a shot at the House Cup anyway..not with those Horcruxes lying around an-"

"Ron!"

"Wha-?"

"Silencio." Harry was the one to silence him but Ron didn't mind it one bit. His mouth was still off spewing out his insecurities for all to hear.

His hair was dyed a hot pink and his eyelashes were covered in blue mascara. His fingertips were painted black.

Homosexuality was apparently a novel concept in the magical world and the Weasley twins were determined to milk it.

"I warned him. You know I did.." she sighed and rummaged inside the small beaded handbag that she had gotten from her cousin during summer. She gave up the search for some aspirin, seeing as muggle drugs were known to function erratically when exposed to the magical environment.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore as soon as we get there. I just can't wait anymore. What are we even doing still going back to Hogwarts? Voldemort's not waiting! And Dumbledore hasn't answered to a single letter I've sent. Why doesn't he trust me enough to help him with this?"

Great. This again.

"Harry, he trusts you enough, but you are not trained and you're a hopeless Occulumens." She ignored his huff of displeasure and continued, "You saw the pamphlet that came out last week. The Ministry is at it again. By the looks of it, segregation is going to be their tactic once again, and its got You-Know-Who's hand behind it, I'm sure. I mean, why would they import all those innocent muggles for 'research purposes'? It's happening again, and Dumbledore knows it. He probably has something in store for you too."

"But what about the horcruxes? We've got to destroy them first!"

"Horcruxes are not the priority Harry! Why can't you see it?", she exclaimed, losing her patience. "They're dormant objects and you  _will_  get to them eventually. But we have to stop You-Know-Who first. We can't let him control the Ministry again. We can't let him terrorize the innocent. There's a war coming on, Harry. That should be our priority. You-Know-"

"Will you stop with that You-Know-Who crap anyway? What happened to calling him Voldemort?"

She looked up at him, stunned.

"Right. I'll see you in a bit." She stood up and walked out the door.

Fine. He wanted to pick a fight of all things. Ignoring him when he was in one of his moods was about the best thing she could do right now.

So she had a habit of reverting back to calling him You-Know-Who when she wasn't paying attention. And she was scared about her muggle parents. What did Harry know about family anyway? Her thoughts made her feel simultaneously guilty and annoyed. The Ministry was now bringing in muggles for their experiments, probably treating them like animals. As if they didn't have a life, a job or a family to go back to. And what possible use could they have for them?

Her mind spun with ideas. Muggles were far more advanced as far as technology and warfare was concerned. They also held strength by numbers. Surely Voldemort had figured out that a single curse couldn't do them all in. Were they looking for information that could help him overthrow the muggle civilization once and for all? Were they planting thoughts that could make them destroy their own kind? It was both smooth and efficient. Why create a bloody massacre when you could sabotage the minds of a selected few and make them all work against themselves? Or were they simply looking for a way to turn them into slaves?

Her stomach tightened at the thought of her parents, both dazed and ignorant of the racism against them. They lived in perpetual danger of their lives just because they happened to be born as muggles.

_And as my parents._

She sighed and turned to face the door of the compartment, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. Harry held his head in his hands. His fingers were threaded into his thick hair. Ron was off in his own world and not even the sight of him in mascara could serve to amuse her.

Why did things appear so bleak with them now? What was it going to take for them to have a decent friendship without the threat of a sadistic maniac and the weight of a single prophecy hanging over their heads?

"Still can't decide Granger?"

She about jumped a mile.

Then she slowly turned to face him.

Draco Malfoy stood a few feet away from her, minus his entourage.  _This just gets better and better._

"Excuse me?"

He was taller than she remembered. His voice had changed too, which had been why she started in the first place. He was twirling his wand between his fingers with careless precision. Must be a pureblood thing.

He smirked in that rotten ferret manner of his.

"I said, still can't decide between those two numbskulls?"

"I can't even pretend to know what you're on about, Malfoy. Why don't you do us both a favour and march straight back to where you came from?"

"Hit a nerve, I see."

He moved forward to get a better look at the occupants and gave a surprised bark of laughter at the sight. Ron with his comical expressions, pink hair and mascara. Harry staring out the window with a glum expression.

"Well, well. I can fully understand your dilemma now-"

She did not have time for this.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

He ignored her.

"-but you have to look at it this way, Granger. These two are probably the best chance you're going to have...what with you being a Mudblood and I'm afraid you can't do anything about that face either..."

She clenched her teeth. What could he possibly gain by throwing the word in her face at every chance he got? She turned to walk away from him.

He surprised her by pushing an arm out to halt her. Then he rolled his eyes as if she were being dramatic.

"You and Weasel are needed in the Prefects' carriage." He pointed in Ron's general direction with his thumb. "Don't bother with him."

He turned on his heel and walked away with quick, long strides.

She waited till he was out of sight. Then shook her head and followed him.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place in their seventh year. I've ignored major parts of HBP and complete DH. Everyone we know is alive (except Sirius, who dies in the fifth part) Draco is not a Death Eater and he wasn't given any mission by Voldemort. :)
> 
> Hope you like it!

Severus Snape was the last person Hermione had expected to see as she stepped into the Prefects' carriage. She just stood there for a moment gaping at the bizarre sight. He couldn't have looked more out of place, even with his usual all-black robes and greasy hair as he sat in the upholstered seat.

Malfoy stood off to his right. Two prefects, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, looked on.

"If you're quite done dawdling Miss Granger, I would suggest you take a seat. You have wasted enough of our time as it is."

His tone made her bristle. "I'm sorry Professor, but as far as I see that the majority of Prefects are yet to arrive."

He glanced up at her coolly and said, "Excellent deduction. But considering as you are no longer a prefect you are obligated obey your interim Headmaster and do as I say."

She blinked. Snape…temporary  _headmaster?_

_And I'm no longer a prefect?_

"I…I don't understand."

"Of course." he gritted out, "which is why I advise you take a seat."

So she did.

And so did Malfoy and the others.

"Hogwarts has the most tedious tradition of electing two admittedly distinguished students as Heads, which I do not favour in the least. It is known to encourage partiality and favouritism in certain houses."  _Ironic,_ she mused. "Moreover, your House Heads are sufficient and far more suitable to enforce discipline and deal with your grievances.

"But as Albus Dumbledore would have it, I'm supposed to appoint two fitting candidates as the Head Boy and Girl for this year. Though I assume you Miss Granger must have had quite a dreadful vacation getting acquainted with your windowsill in hopes of receiving your Head Girl badge and must be very curious as to why you haven't yet?"

Malfoy snickered.

"No, sir." She said flatly.

She hadn't given a single thought over the matter during summer. Her Hogwarts letter lay unopened in her bedside drawer back home. To be honest, she had to repeatedly remind herself that a complete education was a necessity for someone like her in the wizarding world and had to muster the kind of courage she hadn't thought she had, just to get her packing done. She'd had half a mind to simply abandon everything and get a decent muggle education, for once. She knew everything she had to know about magic and her childish wonder had long faded. Only upon Mrs Weasley's continued insistence and Ginny's calling her a chicken had she agreed to go.

What she really wanted to know right now was what had compelled Dumbledore to choose this man as headmaster and what exactly was he planning to do?

Snape didn't miss a beat at her remark.

"Draco has gladly accepted the position beforehand-" her head swivelled to look at the rodent in question. How in the world had she missed that tell-tale gleam of silver glinting off his robes? "-but I wasn't sure you would be quite as eager to agree after knowing this, considering your history with the Slytherins in your year. So I ask you now Miss Granger, do you accept?"

He was smiling knowingly. He and his favourite star pupil, both in on the joke.

"And if I refuse?"

Snape's grin widened, "Your Prefectship will be revoked."

Big deal. "Fine. I accept."

She could only imagine the level of shock that Malfoy had just received and she spared him no glance.

She watched Snape instead. His smile developed a sinister quality, as if he'd known her answer all along.

He nodded at the two prefects, "You can leave."

They looked at each other, shrugged and left.

"Were they-?" she began.

"Yes, the alternative candidates."

Unbelievable.

Little did he know, she held no qualms about handling her duties with Draco Malfoy. With the effect he had on juniors he was sure to make a successful disciplinarian, albeit a racist one. Undoubtedly he was going to make it easier for her, with his threatening looks and nasty behaviour.

As far as his behaviour towards her was concerned…well, he was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Your badge." He handed her an envelope. "This also contains a list of your duties as well as the special immunities you shall receive."

He stood up and gazed at her severely.

"Any person in your position should feel honoured. I expect you to abide by these rules and take these responsibilities very seriously. And I have neither patience, nor the tolerance for disobedience. Keep in mind that those benefits do not extend towards your  _friends_. Exploit your power and be prepared to face the consequences."

It took everything in her to keep herself from asking him why he didn't feel it necessary to include Malfoy in this little lecture. But looking at his face, she knew he was waiting for her to do just that.

"I understand, Professor."

"As you should. I have other pressing matters to attend to. Excuse me."

No sooner had he closed the door of the compartment, Malfoy was on her case.

"What are you playing at?!" He demanded.

"Quit speaking in riddles, Malfoy." She leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes.

"Why did you accept? I can't share my position with the likes of you no matter how smart the world seems to think you are."

This time she saw red. She'd had enough of all these people trying to belittle her.

"I'd watch your language if I were you, Ferret. If you're as repulsed to the idea as you claim to be you could have easily refused and handed in your badge. Yet you didn't." He opened his mouth to retort. "You don't scare me, Malfoy and nor do you fool me. In fact, you hold about  _this_ much of importance." She said, keeping her thumb and forefinger a millimetre apart.

She continued in a deadpan voice. "I'd rather you run back to him hand in your badge right now. Don't lose time. That Anthony Goldstein sure looked attractive."

She had begun to close her eyes again, but not before she saw him drawing out his wand.

She was up in a flash. " _Protego_!"

Whatever non-verbal spell he'd fired rebounded and hit the window, breaking it into little shards.

He stood there, glaring at her like she'd never seen before. His face was flushed an angry red and his eyes flashed with hatred. He looked half mad and yet Hermione was reminded of a child simply throwing in a tantrum. The thought made her smile.

"You're so pathetic; I can't even begin to describe it. Poor Draco, attacking a girl just because things didn't turn out to be in his favour." She missed the way his face suddenly took on a blank expression. "Well, I'm not exactly jumping with joy at the thought of seeing your mug everyday either, so deal with it!"

After staring at her for a while, at last he spoke, "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Be prepared to  _deal with it,_  Mudblood."

She didn't even blink.

After making a rude gesture with his hand, he turned to make his dramatic exit but she spoke again.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for attacking the Head Girl and another ten for your rudeness."

"Oh, you've got to be ki-" he about turned, outraged.

"You're going to repair that." She pointed towards the window.

With that, she breezed past him, leaving him steaming in her wake.

When she was at safe distance of ten meters away from the Prefects' carriage, she heaved a sigh of relief. She pointed her wand at her forehead. " _Dolores subsidio_."

She made her way towards her compartment, feeling lighter than rain. The comforting weight of the envelope rested against her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco scowled as he stepped out of the train onto the Hogsmeade Platform. Just what he needed, a pouring rain to match his already thunderous disposition. He performed a quick water repelling charm over himself though he knew it would be ineffective against the clamminess he'd surely feel afterward. He glanced behind him to see if Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle followed.

"Where's Crabbe?" He asked.

"Down by the lake with Zabini. They're plannin' to drown them first years."

He shook his head in disgust at the futile idea as it was already raining.

They walked up to the well-worn road where dozens of horseless carriages stood waiting. Almost immediately he spotted Granger's bushy beaver head among the crowd of students hastily boarding. She stood waiting by a separate carriage that stood a few feet away from the main fleet and even through the thick rainfall he could see that she was staring directly at him. As they walked past her he made sure to give her a wide berth and a look of pure revulsion. Pansy, of course, chose to do the opposite and bumped into her shoulder as hard as she could.

"Watch it, Mudblood."

He subtly angled his head to see her reaction but only caught a brief glimpse of her hair disappearing into the carriage.

So, she must have been waiting for him even after their little dispute in the train. Gryffindors were odd like that. He'd sooner swallow a fistful of flobberworms than travel in the Heads' carriage alone with  _her._  Merlin knew what he'd catch.

In his six years of knowing her he had sorely underestimated Hermione Granger. No matter what trick she managed to pull out of her sleeve every year to help her best friend Harry Potter, he realized that he frequently overlooked them as flukes. She was a know-it-all, a teachers' pet and a nuisance who simply believed that by learning spells she could overcome the vast chasm of knowledge, customs, and beliefs that separated her from the magical community. She could always find her own filthy, underprivileged niche but she could never gain the footing she hoped to achieve.

Then there was the matter of her appearance. She was a strange one, alright. Most girls in her place would make an effort. He was aware that pretty lowborn witches of muggle ancestry were in demand by a certain faction of pureblood society. These men were either ugly or old and filthy rich. They sought an unequal relationship, a meek companion less likely to demand anything but the privilege of carrying their name and produce healthy heirs. This arrangement came without the complications of dealing with a pureblood wife who exacted a claim in the property, business and society and carried the additional risk of birthing a Squib.

Granger could only become a clerk or a librarian at best…which would undoubtedly suit her just fine. Her association with Potter could land her a decent job in the Ministry at some time but then, Potter was soon to be dead.

One uncomfortable carriage ride later, they entered the Great Hall. Younger students stood wet and freezing while the older ones hurried forward to occupy the best seats at the House tables. The Great Hall looked majestic, and in Draco's private opinion, homely. The roaring fireplaces emanated the kind of soothing warmth he could never find at the Manor. Perhaps it had something to do with those countless airborne candles. The enchanted ceiling revealed fading grey clouds and just a hint of the pale moon. The scene was all the more pleasing to his eyes as he took in the conspicuous absence of Albus Dumbledore from the Staff's high table.

He didn't hate Dumbledore for the same reasons as his father did. In fact, he wasn't sure he hated him at all. What he felt was the vexing displeasure of being under his blue-eyed scrutiny. He hated feeling transparent and he couldn't stand the thought of somebody examining him in the same way he examined others. Every brief encounter with the eccentric headmaster left him feeling hollow and inexplicably childish.

"Look at all those first years." Goyle snickered by his side.

Crabbe and Zabini had apparently succeeded with their start of the year prank. He took in the wet, pitiful figures and their pale faces. Yet unaccustomed to wielding their own magic, they stood shivering and huddled into a tight group. He wondered whether he was expected to do something about them as one of them glanced towards his badge, but Minerva McGonagall interrupted his thoughts by marching in and performing a swift, powerful  _"Exaresco."_

They brightened instantly.

The Sorting progressed with a slow pace as usual and Draco occupied himself by watching the other houses. Gryffindors were the most raucous group, all too pleased to be back at the castle and their spirits remained high in spite of the presence of the new Slytherin headmaster who seemed to be watching the Sorting with a calculated stillness. Ronald Weasley had regained his ghastly hair colouring and was staring moodily into his water goblet, clearly waiting for the feast to arrive. Potter was glaring daggers at Severus Snape, his gaze so intense he was sure to burst a vessel. Granger chatted animatedly with the ghost Nearly Headless Nick who appeared to be congratulating her on her new status.

He was so absorbed in watching them that he completely missed when Pansy slipped in close beside him and linked an arm through his.

"I hear you'll be receiving a private room this year," she lilted, undisguised mischief in her eyes.

"If I'm lucky." He responded in kind.

"I do wish they could've made someone else Head Girl. Granger's smart but she's so filthy and annoying." She made a face which reaffirmed why she was described as pug-faced by others. "Make sure you never listen to her, Draco. She sure bosses those two around all over the castle. But you should simply ignore her."

He ruminated over her two Knuts' worth for a moment, while she fingered his silver badge.

He watched as Severus Snape stood up to address the students of Hogwarts for the first time. The Hall fell silent without the help of a Silencing charm.

"Welcome for another new year at Hogwarts. I, Severus Snape, will be your new Headmaster."

This was received by a deafening silence. Before it could turn into hushed whispers and murmurs, he continued.

"Albus Dumbledore has been unavoidably detained from attending this session and will remain indefinitely absent from the school proceedings. Anyone with a particular wish to communicate with the previous headmaster shall do it through myself. In my office." He glanced pointedly at Potter. "I advise the prefects and House teachers to aid the first years into getting finely acquainted with the castle and its rules, and I strictly recommend the new students to read the book  _Hogwarts, A History_ lest you remain ignorant of its customs. Many older students will benefit from this direction too, I might add."

"Several qualified guards have been appointed at the castle boundaries and Hogwarts stands ideally protected. You are  _perfectly safe_ here _._  And it shall do well for you to believe so and not pay attention to idle falsehoods."

"I have decided to make a few minor changes in the rules. From this night on, any misbehaviour reported directly to me by the caretaker Mr. Argus Filch will be dealt with and the student shall be severely punished. His word carries significant weightage and my decisions will be firm and irrevocable. So I advise you all to take these words seriously." He glanced at the Weasel who was failing miserably at containing a yawn.

"In addition, I will continue to teach Defence Against Dark Arts and the rest of the teachers will remain similarly unchanged. You may now-" He cleared his throat as if it took a great effort for him to utter the next few words "the welcoming feast may now commence."

Even Draco had to snort as he started to fill his plate with roasted chicken and creamed spinach that appeared straight within his line of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you're feeling generous!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's black mood permeated from his skin in the form of thick waves of destructive fury as they made their way to Gryffindor commons. Ron had long started feeling lethargic now that his hunger was satiated and the misleading quickness in his step gave away his eagerness to fall into bed.

Hermione skimmed through the list of her Head Girl duties which were apparently not as simple as she had imagined.

_Throughout the years, the Head students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been elected on the basis of their intelligence, academic excellence, by virtue of leadership, and a fine moral character. In addition, the Heads are required to bear patience, discipline and serve as model examples for their fellow students._

_Following are the duties and responsibilities of a Head Boy/Girl:_

_1) Supervision of the entire body of existing prefects. You are to hold regular weekly meetings in the Heads' Office and oversee their duty/conduct._

_2) Provision of a weekly patrolling rota which shall include: name, year, house and floor of the prefect(s) assigned._

_3) Holding charge for all Hogsmeade visits; collection of forms of guardian's informed consent belonging to Third year students._

_4) Patrolling of open grounds. (Date and time of patrols are to be cross-checked by the House Heads)_

_5) Assignment of detentions; keeping an accurate record of detentions served in the Infirmary, the Owlery, Quidditch grounds, and the Forbidden Forest._

_6) Confiscation of any unidentified magical/non-magical object and providing a written report to the caretaker._

_7) Distribution of a copy of timetables to the students._

_8) Displaying of academic/extra-curricular/regulatory notices on the student notice board._

_9) Submission of review to the House heads and the staff teachers; recording the existing number of house points on a weekly basis._

_10) A monthly report is to be submitted to the headmaster in person._

_Note:_

_The list of duties is tentative and subject to the approval of the headmaster._

_Head students shall be granted a private, password regulated, single person dormitory in their respective house commons._

_These rooms shall connect to a common Heads' office._

_Access to the Prefects' Bathroom situated on the Fifth floor._

_Head persons reserve the right to deduct House points from the prefects._

Hermione wondered if she was going to have any time for herself and her reading for N.E.W.T.s, in between juggling duties and the pending research for Horcruxes. The looming threat of her partnership with the ill-tempered Head Boy weighed down heavily upon her, if the train ride was any indication. She had an ominous feeling that she was going to have to do it all alone. Just like always.

"Trust the slimy git to get his hands on something he doesn't deserve." Ron muttered next to her, as if reading her thoughts, as they entered the Gryffindor common room situated on the seventh floor.

"What else could you expect from Snape?" Harry grunted "Probably part of his grand scheme to bring his master over to the castle and take over. What was Dumbledore  _thinking?_ "

"Harry…"

"Don't, Hermione. I'm sick of this elusiveness. It's almost like he deliberately keeps dodging me to go off for one of his crazy missions. Well, here I am trying to learn a bunch of spells and try to get a hold of my magic while Voldemort prepares to destroy the whole bloody country! I don't care if he snoops in my head! I don't care if he's got an army of dementors or trolls or those inferi! I want to fight him. And I want to know how!"

"Harry, you're being ludicrous. I don't want to be the one to say this but Voldemort has killed and tortured hundreds of people. Your parents weren't killed for nothing, they died saving you. How can you blame Dumbledore for wishing what's best for you?"

"I don't need his wishes. I need answers!"

She sighed. "Then you should talk to Professor Snape. You heard what he said an hour ago."

"But why do I have to? Why did he leave? Why couldn't he  _tell_ me for once?"

As smart as she was, she held no answers to her friend's naïve questioning. Dumbledore's agile mind operated on a plane different from other lowly mortals and nobody could tell what it had brewing. But she trusted him more than anyone and she knew that his plans would unfold once Harry realized that it was not solely about himself.

"You've just got to sleep on it, mate. Talk to the old bat in the morning. He's probably waiting for you to show up, banging at his door. Why give him the pleasure?"

Strangely enough, Ron's advice seemed to have the desired effect. Harry nodded thoughtfully and began trudging up the stairs to his dormitory.

Baffled, but not beyond belief, she stared after them.  _Boys._

She glanced at the parchment in her hand and looked around. The common room stood empty save for a few Third Years who dozed on the sofas.

Her searching gaze zeroed upon the narrow passage beneath the stairway leading to the girls' dormitories. It was lit by a single torch. Suddenly Hermione felt very lonely. She walked down the carpeted hallway which was devoid of the common room's rich warmth and stopped in front of a red drapery. Its shimmery contour reminded her of Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

She extended one probing finger towards it. At her touch, the curtain parted with an elegant swish to reveal an equally elegant portrait of a handsome knight dozing softly in a chair. He had golden, wavy hair and something about his refined features made her think of…

No, that couldn't be right. Godric Gryffindor's hair was light brown which had always been covered by a velvet wizard's hat, the same one which sat in the Headmaster's Office now known as the Sorting Hat. She took in his half-closed eyes, sculpted cheekbones, bow shaped mouth and fine clothing. His sword rested beside him.  _Why did he look so familiar?_

Merlin, she was staring at Sir Leonard Gryffindor, his younger brother!

As she watched, the knight's eyes opened fully and an alluring smile lit up his face.

"You seem to have reached the correct conclusion, miss." He spoke in a deep, rich voice.

Her eyes widened. "Can you-?...did you just read my mind?"

He chuckled. "No, I saw the realization upon your face."

He gave her person a cursory glance. "And what do they call you?"

She debated if there was anything improper about his manner but couldn't bring herself to care.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Granger…muggleborn I presume. You have that transcendental look about you."

"It favors you", he added glancing at her frown. She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Do call me Leonard."

She stayed silent.

"Well, I give you my heartiest congratulations for the esteemed position. What do you wish your password to be?"

His voice was doing a number on her already tired brain.

"I…I think 'Gryffindor' will be fine."

He grinned.

"So 'Gryffindor' it shall be. Goodnight, Hermione Granger."

Hearing her own name in such a way made heat crawl up her face.

"G'night…Leonard."

The portrait gave way to reveal her new room. She climbed inside and slowly made her way to the bed. She heard the portrait door closing. Five minutes later, she realized that her heart had now returned to its normal pace. Laughing at her own idiocy, she took in her surroundings for the first time.

The room was ornate and spacious. It was bathed in an orange glow from the fireplace. Done in wooden panelling, the walls gave way to reveal a ceiling similar to the Great Hall's. The maroon tapestry stretched wall-to-wall and complimented the queen-sized bed on which she sat. She stretched her hands to feel the red and gold comforter, marveling its lush texture.

The ensemble was complete with a mahogany desk, an armchair and a bay window with seating. She spied two doors. One was opened slightly to reveal a small, built-in bathroom. She stood up to inspect the second one, expecting a long stairway beyond it, leading to the Heads' office. Instead she found another narrow hallway. This one was significantly colder. Twenty steps later, the passage widened into a brightly lit room.

She gaped in disbelief. She now stood in the Heads' common office which, by common knowledge was known to be located on the first floor. Another wonder to add to the castle's magic. Looking around, she saw three similar hallways which must be leading up to the other Houses.

A throaty giggle made her look over.

Oh, Lord.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson already occupied the wide central table, actively making out. Pansy's head was thrown back with her long, black hair spread out like the medusa's snakes. Malfoy was sucking on her neck, his hands unhurriedly inching up her skirt and his blond hair appeared mussed. They must have been doing this for some time.

Well, time up.

She picked a thick hardbound book from a nearby shelf, walked up to them and dropped it on the table.

The noise made Pansy jump out with a yelp, making Malfoy fall back on his ass.

" _OW!"_

"Hello, I've been calling your name for a while, didn't you hear me?," she inquired sweetly.

"You stupid, mudblood _ **BITCH**_!" He screeched up at her.

_Ugh._

She turned to Pansy.

"Get out before I deduct a thousand points."

She must have been quite dazed from her session, as she sped out without a word of protest. She noticed that she used the main entryway and not the one to Malfoy's room.

Satisfied at her deed, she looked down at him.

"If I catch you fooling around one more time-"

"What?" He interrupted, "Pissed because you aren't getting any?"

She snorted at his ignorance.

"This is an office, Malfoy. In case you forgot, you've got an independent room much suitable for your debauchery."

He ignored her.

"I'm right, aren't I? You're jealous."

"Whatever floats your boat, Malfoy. I don't particularly care. Just keep it all away from me."

"We were plenty away from you, Granger. You're the one who walked in sniffing after me. Well, you've got your heart's wish-" he grinned maliciously, "complete with a visual."

She stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Well, go on…Go up your little room."

His nasty ferret speech was getting on her nerves.

"You look quite nice at my feet. I suppose you should stay that way.  _Petrificus Totalus."_

His smirk froze on his face.

She nodded back at him, and made her way back to her room.

Her fatigue must have finally caught up to her. Sleepily, she changed into her pyjamas and slipped into the bed. The warmth cocooned her instantly. Breathing in the subtle smell of fresh bedding, she fell into deep, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


End file.
